crossover_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Happy Tree Friends Adventure
Happy Tree Friends Adventures is the very first HTFA series game. Created by a user named radel999 (now HTFMegaman), this 2D side-scrolling platform game became a hit with little YouTube users. The characters in the game are based off MondoMedia's popular cartoon, Happy Tree Friends, while the enemies are based on Super Mario Bros. series. Gameplay The game itself is a basic 2D side-scrolling platform game, with HTF characters as the heroes, which includes Cuddles, Flaky, Petunia, and Nutty. Each character had their own movement stats, like Cuddles having well-rounded stats, Flaky being able to jump high, Petunia moving fast, while Nutty being slow and a low jumper. Before you enter each level, you'll be given a chance to select a character for that level. The heroes start with 3 lives and 3 health points (hearts). Getting contact with enemies and hazards will make them lost a health point. Losing all health points or falling into deep pits will make them lose a life. Lose all lives and the game is over. The objective of the game is to go through levels and areas, defeating bosses (Bowser and his minions), and rescue Giggles from the hands of Bowser. Players will find and pick up crystals for points, hearts for recovery, and special flashing hearts for extra life. The tree friends can also shoot orbs to defeat enemies. Worlds Forest A typical forest. Features simple levels to ease the player in progressing through the game. A castle is present near the outskirts of the forest where Iggy blocks you from continuing your journey. Water Path Continuing from the castle, this grassland area contains several pools of water and even water containers. Progressing even further will lead you to a ship where Bowser tries to stop you. Defeating Bowser there will cause him to flee on his Clown Car. Dark Forest The levels take place on the wooden path made of planks suspended on the tall trees, where falling off is an absolute doom. The only bits of land are the ones high enough to walk on after jumping from said planks. A treehouse is present there, which is (somehow) filled with lava. You have to go through Mouser first before continuing, however. Cloud Land To continue from where you left off (the treehouse), you have to hop on clouds as you avoid enemies. On your way, you'll also enter a floating(?) cave where you have to outrun a massive waterfall before progressing further. After taking another cloud path, Bowser will show up once again to stop you. Again, Bowser will flee if he's defeated. Volcano A more hostile place to travel. Much like a typical volcanic area, the volcano is full of lava, with some having Lava Bubbles pop out of it. There, you can also find wrecked ships stuck in the lava. To progress further, you have to climb up said volcano then, once you reach the sky, hop from one airship to another in order to reach Bowser's spaceship. Unfortunately, Jagger Froid guards the spaceship, so you have to defeat him before infiltrating it. Bowser's Spaceship The Koopa Troop's mothership to the airships. There, you have to deal with Bowser's army and hazards already placed inside. Reach the top part of the airship to find Bowser. Once again, Bowser will flee if you defeat him. This time, he'll flee to his lair. Bowser's Lair Consists of a seemingly-organic passage. Alien life forms can be found there. Before you can actually face Bowser for the final time, you have to kill the Giant Alien that blocks your path. Bosses * Iggy Koopa * Bowser (regular form, appears three times throughout the game) * Mouser * Jagger Froid * Giant Alien * Giga Bowser Characters Playable characters * Cuddles * Flaky * Petunia * Nutty Other characters * Giggles (kidnapped by Bowser and must be rescued) * Toothy * Bowser * Iggy Koopa * Mouser Soundtrack # "Wai Wai World 2 - Intro" # "Wai Wai World 2 - Character Select" # "Wai Wai World 2 - World 1" # "Beauty and the Beast (NES) - Level 1" # "Zen Intergalactic Ninja - Forest Stage" # "King Kong 2 (NES) - Level 1" # "Tiny Toons Adventures - Level 3-2" # "Zen Intergalactic Ninja - Cave Stage" # "Lion King (Pirated NES) - Pride Rock" # "Chip 'n Dale (NES) - Area J" # "New Ghostbusters 2 - Level 6" # "Wai Wai World 2 - Ganbare Goemon Boss" # "Zen Intergalactic Ninja - Boss 1" # "Zen Intergalactic Ninja - Final Boss" # "Wai Wai World - Credits" # "Alien 3 (NES) - Time Out" # "Beauty and the Beast (NES) - Death" # "Tiny Toons Adventures (NES) - Level Clear" # "TwinBee 3 (NES) - Level Clear" # "Mighty Final Fight - All Clear" Trivia # Flaky has ears, making her look like her prototype design. This error still appears until the third game of the series. # Glitches often found when the tree friends try to shoot on air. This is fixed in the fourth game. # Giggles and Toothy appear, but aren't playable. They became playable in the second game. # This game is based on Super Mario Bros. # Flaky's name is misspelled as "Flacky" in the character selection screen. Category:Battle of the Multiverse